A Hero of the Ages
by the-elemental-writer
Summary: Link, a young and ambitious archaeologist, is searching for one thing: Hyrule. With it's past well-hidden, he struggles for answers. But, the dig of a lifetime presents Link with many answers, including the hidden door into Hyrule. What adventures could be awaiting Link in the long-forgotten land of Hyrule? (TP [Wii], SS, OoT, MM, WW) Link/Zelda
1. Chapter 1 - The Dig

**Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic, and if you know me, you wouldn't be surprised that it's a Zelda one!**

**Enjoy! I hope you do! :)**

* * *

"Ilia have you seen my car keys?" Link called.

"Yeah, sorry! I left 'em in my purse," she said as she rummaged through her purse until she found them. She tossed them to Link.

"Thanks. I know you just like to take my car out, but please ask next time!" He said, trying not to be annoyed with her.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said with a smile. "Where are you going again?" She asked as she moved off of the couch and walked up beside him by the front door.

"My partners have found an excavation site in the south. I told you this," Link said as he reached for his duffel bag.

"Oh right…please be safe, Link," she said. He kissed her forehead.

"I know, Ilia. I always am."

"How long do you think the dig will take?"

"We never know how long we'll be. It depends what we find; Hyrule's history is well-hidden."

"What _do_ you guys know about this new site?"

"Colin thinks it might be related to the legend of the Temple of Time."

"Okay…please come back as soon as you can."

"I will," he said as he opened the front door and stepped onto the porch.

"I –" Ilia said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Link asked, turning to face Ilia.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said with a smile, closing the door. Link walked to the driveway and unlocked the car's trunk and stuffed his duffel bag into it, with the tent and cooler. He walked around to the door, unlocked it and got in. Boy, did he love this car! If only Ilia would start asking before using it…

He started the engine and smiled as the familiar roar reached his ears. Excitement built in his stomach. He could hardly wait to see the things they would discover during this dig.

As he pulled out of the driveway, he could tell this dig would give him long-awaited answers.

* * *

Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, paced in front of the alter in the Temple of Time. What could all of this mean? She looked down at her right hand again, and sure enough, her Triforce was illuminated. Her father had been the first to tell her that the Triforce in the Temple of Time was glowing, and then the one on her hand started as well.

Her father, the suspicious man that he was, thought it had something to do with the dark evil growing in the north. But Zelda knew it was not. The power radiating from her Triforce felt good and pure…courageous. She sighed as she moved down the steps, her guards taking note and following ten paces behind.

Perhaps she could confide in Impa what she thought of the matter. Despite what her father said and how much he pushed his idea, she knew the Triforce being activated was a good sign.

She halted her steps in shock as a thought struck her mind. Could it be as the old legend tells? The coming of the Hero of Time during Hyrule's time of need?

"Guards!" She called as she turned to face them, bringing them to attention. "Bring me the book titled "The Rising of the Temple" from my chambers!"

"You can't just go to your rooms and read it there?" One of the four asked.

"I need to do research," she replied smoothly.

"Yes, my Princess," he said, turning, and marching out of the temple. Zelda gathered her skirts and walked back up the stairs to the magnificent alter where the three Spiritual Stones were kept safe. She sure hoped she was right… No… She _needed_ to be right.

* * *

Link slowed the car as he veered onto the dirt road leading up to the site. It was nearing sunset and he hoped he'd be able to get _some_ exploration of the site done before dark. He drove on for ten minutes, and pulled into the spot beside Colin's car after arriving. As Link got out of the car, Colin walked out of his tent and made his way over.

"Hey bud!" Colin called. "I heard you driving up! Need any help setting up?"

"Colin, hey! That'd be great; it's all in my trunk and the backseats!" Link replied.

"Man, I still cannot believe you got this car!"

"Well I had to do something nice for myself!"

"Yeah, sure you did!" Colin said with a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked as he unloaded the trunk.

"You sure it wasn't for _Ilia_?"

"Positive. She's been coming on to me for ages."

"Yet she's still too shy to say "I love you…" I'm serious when I say that I think you can do better, man," Colin said as he grabbed the cooler. Link shrugged but remained silent. He knew Ilia wasn't _the one_ but he was happy for now, as was she.

As the sun began to sink in the west, casting shades of oranges and pinks across the sky, Colin and Link set up his tent. They had it done before it was dark and decided to grab a beer before their jobs started in the morning.

"I told you all the whacko stories my parents used to tell me about this time of the night, right?" Colin asked with a wry grin on his face.

"Remind me," Link said.

"Well, during _twilight_, they would tell me that our world connects with another world."

"Like a parallel universe?"

"Exactly," Colin continued as Link looked up into the darkening sky. "They would tell me that this other world also ran parallel to Hyrule… Three interconnected worlds that must remain in balance. Like a Triforce," Colin said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Link noticed this.

"Colin, your parents will come back," he said reassuringly, still looking in the sky.

"I sure hope so. But if that tale is true, it's possible they found a gateway into a different world…"

"That's why you continued their work as an archaeologist, right? To find out what happened?" Link asked, turning his head to face Colin.

"Yeah…" Colin said staring into the fire they had made.

"Tell me more about the story. If one of the worlds is Hyrule, what's the third?"

"No one knows… And those who find out are never heard from again. Like my parents," Colin finished. Link shivered although he wasn't cold. As he looked to the sky again, he saw a black hole appear, surrounded by blue light.

"Hey Colin –" Link said as he turned to Colin and nudged him, and then looked back into the sky. Whatever it was had disappeared.

"Yeah?" Colin asked, following Link's gaze.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something but it was only a trick of the light," Link said, though he was sure he definitely saw _something_. He gulped down the rest of his beer and said goodnight to Colin.

Link went to his tent and lied down on the small cot. Eventually, he heard the shuffle of Colin's feet as he too, went to bed in his own tent. Link couldn't sleep. There was something building up inside of him.

Something big was going to be revealed here. He just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Time Malfunctions

"Zelda!" She heard a booming voice from the hallway leading to her chambers. It was her father's voice, and he sounded angry. She stood up from her bed and quickly closed "The Rising of the Temple", hiding it beneath her large pillows just as her door burst open.

"Yes father?" She asked sweetly.

"Why are your guards in the kitchens?"

"I believe I am quite safe in my own room," she stated.

"If there was an attack on the castle, what then?" He asked.

"Then I would grab my _sword_ and I would _fight_!" She replied fiercely.

"How many times have I told you that you are my _daughter_, not my _son_?! You are no warrior!"

"Father, I can fight! And besides I'd like to think your guards would take care of any enemy before they reached this level of the castle!" She stated boldly.

"They would."

"Then there is nothing to worry about," she said softly, walking over to her father. He was getting old. His grey hair was starting to turn white in places and he seemed to be breathing heavily.

"You're right; I just worry about your wellbeing a lot. You are my only child. I must protect you and the Royal Bloodline at all costs!"

"Then why don't you like the idea of me being an equal to the Royal Guards in terms of combat?"

"Because, my dear, you are a lady, and ladies do not fight!" He said with a grin. "I am proud of you, Zelda. I just cannot risk losing you." He said more seriously. Zelda hugged her father.

"I miss them too," she said sadly. He hugged her back.

"Your mother would be proud if she could see you today. Your brothers would be too," her father said his voice thick with emotion. Zelda managed a nod as she was swept over with memories.

When Zelda was merely a child, Hyrule Castle was overrun. Her two older brothers – twins – fought by her father's side against The Dark One's puppet, Zant. They fell in battle. Her mother, a gifted magic wielder put a protective barrier around Zelda, and despite his objections, her father too. She huddled into him as she watched her mother take on Zant one-to-one. But, Zant being a trickster called his Shadow Beasts out of thin air and as one force, took down her mother.

When Zant realized he could not get through the barrier her mother had created, he left Hyrule Castle, leaving it burning and crumbling. Her father sent two messengers after Zant. Only one returned. The one that did return told them exactly how large the evil in the north had become. But, since that fateful day, there had not been so much as an attempt to overtake the castle again. Zelda knew it would come, though.

Being the last of the Royal Bloodline, her father and her built up the castle as well as its defenses. Zelda learned how to wield a sword and when she was alone, began to hone the same magic her mother had possessed. It was after she tapped into this power that the Golden Triforce first presented itself upon her right hand. Since that day, her father had guards follow her everywhere, for he knew what it meant before she did at her young age.

Now of course, Zelda knew exactly what it meant: that she was one of the Goddess's Chosen. Chosen for what, she didn't know yet, though.

"Father, there is something I've been wanting to share with you," Zelda said hesitantly as she pulled out of the hug.

"Anything, my child," her father said looking into her eyes. She smiled and walked over to her bed, retrieving the book from underneath the pillows. Her father eyed the book. "What are you doing reading something as boring as "The Rising of the Temple"?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yesterday when I was leaving the Temple, a thought came to my mind," Zelda began.

"What thought might that be?"

"I know you can only see the glow of the Triforce, but if you could feel the power it is radiating, you would agree with me," she continued.

"Go on," her father said sternly, for he didn't easily accept when he was wrong.

"The power I feel scoring through my body is pure and courageous, just like how the Hero of Time has been described throughout legend!"

"Zelda, I have told you already: we have searched every race from the Kokiri all the way to the folk residing in Skyloft! The Hero does not reside in Hyrule! Even the riders we sent to Termina said there was no luck there!"

"That is why I am reading this," Zelda said, motioning to the large volume in her hands.

"And what does it say?"

* * *

Link yawned as the early morning light awoke him from his slumber. He didn't know how long he had lied awake last night waiting for sleep to come, but he guessed it was a while considering how tired he was now. He threw on a green t-shirt and a pair of khaki-coloured pants before grabbing a mug and leaving his tent. He smiled as he saw Colin stumbling out of his tent, clearly more out of it than Link was.

"Morning Colin!" Link said with cheer in his voice.

"'Eh…" Colin said, still half asleep. Link made his way over to the small breakfast setup that his bosses liked to do for their workers on every dig. Link poured himself some coffee and then one for Colin, handing it to him as he finally reached the table.

"How late did you stay up?" Link asked.

"I sat by the fire for another couple hours after you left…" Colin said as a yawn overtook him.

"That long?" Link asked surprised. It had seemed fairly quick when he had been lying in bed.

"I know, it only seemed like ten minutes at the time," Colin said.

"Strange…" Link said as he walked back to his tent to grab his toolkit. He left the tent and walked down the sloped hill towards the ruins. He was surprised how much the bosses had already gotten done. Link could already see the ruins peeking out of the dirt.

"There he is!" He heard Hena call from her spot near the peak of the ruins.

"Are you sure you should be climbing that?" Link called back.

"It's as sturdy as a rock!" She said as she slid down it, making her way over to Link.

"Thanks for laying breakfast out like always!" Link said, raising his mug to her.

"That's the least I can do for my hardworking employees!" She said with a smile as she reached Link and gave him a quick hug. "You don't know how thankful I am that you and Colin could get here so fast on such short notice."

"It's no trouble," Link said, waving her off.

"Just look at this thing! I'm positive it's the ruins of the Temple of Time!"

"It doesn't look to be in ruins."

"Which is the best part! Now c'mon! Finish your coffee and get to digging!" She said as she left his side and joined her husband Shad, as he stepped out from behind the ruins. He smiled and waved at Link. Link gulped down his remaining coffee and set the mug down before walking over to join his two bosses.

"So how have you two been able to uncover so much so fast?" Link asked as he looked up at the uncovered tower. It was taller than he thought. They looked at each other.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware, we believe this site is linked to the legend of the Temple of Time. Our theory is that there are time malfunctions in this particular location," Shad said.

"Time malfunctions?" Link asked. Hena nodded.

"Yes. Perhaps you've noticed already? Time all of a sudden moving very fast without your knowledge or slowing down like it did for us when we began to dig it out," she said, looking at her husband. "It is incredible."

That would explain why last night two hours only felt like two minutes, and how Hena and Shad had been able to uncover the temple's entire steeple in only two days.

"Let's hope we get another streak of luck so we can uncover even more!" Link said.

"That's the spirit!" Hena said, patting him on the back. "Now let's get to it!" She said as Colin made his way towards the ruins, looking more awake now.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pull

After digging and working with the entire crew until sunset, going through three different time malfunctions, nearly the entire temple had been uncovered. Link sat down in the dirt with Colin and Eagus while Shad and Hena drove into town to buy all of their employees Burger King for all their hard work. Link sighed as Eagus and Colin began laughing about something.

"There's no way that happened!" Colin said in shock.

"It really did!" Eagus replied with a grin on his face.

"What did I miss?" Link asked.

"Just one of Eagus' stories about how he gets all the ladies! Man I wish I had your life!" Colin said in awe.

"Well, considering we work the same job, you've got half of it!" He said with a laugh that set Colin off again. Link grinned and shook his head at the pair. He looked up at the sky.

Twilight was nearing. What could he have seen last night? He thought of what Colin had told him about the three interconnected worlds. One being their earth, another Hyrule… So what could the third be? They hadn't found any remains of a third civilization, but perhaps it had been even less conspicuous than Hyrule throughout the ages? Link looked over at the temple which was now standing in the crater they had dug out. What more was there to the legend of the Temple of Time?

Link stood up and walked towards its entrance. He took out a dusting brush from his kit and dusted off the grand doors. He examined the intricately designed handles. Whorls and spirals forming into leaves and people had been carved into them with such precision Link wondered if magic had gone into its designing. With a gloved hand he reached for the handles to open the door.

"Hey Link! Come and eat!" Colin called from behind him. Link turned his head back. Sure enough, Hena and Shad had returned with the burgers. Link looked at the door again and turned around, joining the rest of the crew for dinner.

* * *

"So… This book says that when the Temple of Time was constructed, it was meant as a gateway?" Zelda's father asked her as she finished explaining her findings.

"Yes," Zelda said as she nodded.

"A gateway to where?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it could lead to any of the Four Worlds."

"And this has to do with the Hero of Time, how?" Her father asked in a testy voice.

"You said so yourself that the Hero of Time does not come from Hyrule, so what if he is of the earth?" Zelda asked.

"Nonsense!"

"But why?!" Zelda pleaded.

"Hyrule's fate resting in the hands of a human? That's madness!" Her father barked.

"We are nothing more than humans, too, father," Zelda said utterly calm.

"We are Hylians!"

"There is no difference!"

"If that is what you believe then perhaps I will send you to earth!" Her father said, getting louder with each word.

"You would have no objections from me! Maybe I'd come back with the Hero of Time!" Zelda said, equally as loud and frustrated. Her father looked at her sadly, feeling guilty for raising his voice.

"You said the Temple of Time is the gateway between the Four Worlds?" He reiterated, sounding tired from his outburst.

"Yes." Zelda replied curtly.

"So why do you think he is of the earth? Why not the Twilight Realm? Or the Otherworld?"

"Father please… Now you're just looking for a way out. You _know_ why he cannot be of the Twilight Realm or the Otherworld! First of all, the Princess of the Twilight Realm has been missing for years, and second we are at _war_ with the Twili because of Zant… Also, the Mirror of Twilight is missing so that would do us no good anyways. But the Otherworld? Really, father? Why would you even ask?" Zelda asked him with a frown.

He creased his brows and rested his face in his hands. "A human… It can't be so." Her father mumbled more to himself than her.

"Father, it is the only option," She said as rested her hand on his.

"I know, Zelda… But there are _billions_ of humans living on the earth. How are we to find just one?" He asked her.

"Perhaps he is feeling the same pull that I am."

"What does that mean?" Her father asked looking into her blue eyes. She looked at the glowing Triforce on her right hand.

"I can feel his power through the Triforce."

"So you knew the whole time that he was of the earth?"

"Only after I began to research the Four Worlds did it start to come together."

"And here I was being a fool," he said.

"No father, you had every right to question it."

"We need to find him."

"I know," Zelda said. "And we will."

* * *

Link stretched as he lay in his cot. Now that all of the workers had finally arrived at the site, it was too noisy to sleep. He sat up and picked up his shirt from the ground and walked outside his tent, still wearing his khakis.

"Looking good!" Eagus called from beside the fire.

"Yeah, muscle man!" Colin said. "Someone's been working out!" He said with a high-pitched whistle. Link smiled and shook his head before putting his green shirt back on.

"Come join us!" Eagus said.

"No that's okay, I'm gonna go for a walk," Link said.

"By yourself in the woods?" Colin asked with a pout. Link just shook his head and continued on his way. He began to make his way to the temple, ignoring the raucous laughter coming from the campsite.

Something about the temple was calling to him. He had felt it earlier when he first uncovered the handles, but now it was growing, like something inside of him had ignited. As he reached it, he looked into the sky like he so often did.

That was when it appeared again.

* * *

"Father, I think we need to retrieve the Hero of Time from earth." Zelda stated.

"But how? I know you can 'feel the pull' of him…but where would we even begin to look?" He asked her.

"Well, in "The Rising of the Temple," it is said that there is a portal to link Hyrule and earth together. Hyrule's portal is in the Temple of Time and earth's was put in a replica of the temple. Wherever that may be on earth that is where I would have to start, although it has been inactive for hundreds of years."

"I cannot send you alone."

"Then send my guards with me!"

"I do not want to risk losing you! That would be the end of the line!"

"Father I am eighteen and quite capable of this!"

"I won't allow it," he said as he rose from her bed and exited her chambers.

"Then with or without your help, I will do it," she said into the emptiness of her room.


	4. Chapter 4 - Four Worlds

The black hole appeared in the sky again, this time right above the temple and tainted red instead of blue. Link quickly ran behind a tree, controlling his breathing so that it would be even. Something fell out of whatever was in the sky: three beasts – then two more, making five, and finally a human-like figure.

The beasts were black and had strange markings around their entire bodies. They looked like malformed humans who walked on all fours, with short legs and gangly arms. They had the same strange markings on their chests and backs but they were glowing red. They wore what looked to be huge, flat masks on their faces, completely hiding and features. The masks were made from stone with a circular marking in the center, and what looked to be an upside 'omega' letter surrounding it. What could have been hair stuck out from their heads as curved spikes.

The human figure wore a mask – or a helmet, Link wasn't sure – that went upwards in a point, but he couldn't see the front of it. He also wore robes with sleeves that hung below the person's hands and had hanging tassels on the ends of the sleeves. He wore all black, other than the grey-metal helmet and the robes which had blue lines etched across it.

Link shuddered as a horrendous screech that sent chills crawling up his spine met his ears. He looked around in fear before he realized it had come from whoever that person was.

"We have finally found it, my dear Shadow Beasts…" The person spoke. Link tried not to gasp at the sound of its voice: shrill and hiss-like. Could these creatures be from the third world that ran interconnected with earth and Hyrule?

Link watched as the thing and its Shadow Beasts, as he called them, walked towards the door of the temple. It reached for the handles and Link felt a jolt surge within him. These things were evil, whatever they were! Link stepped out from behind the tree with his right hand outstretched and began to move forward.

The creature stopped walking, sensing Link's presence. It didn't make so much as a move as a Shadow Beast slowly turned around and faced Link.

Link's blood went cold.

* * *

Zelda fastened her black cloak around her neck and brought the hood up over her head, making sure her long brown hair was hidden as well. With one final check that her sword was sheathed and hanging around her hip and that her satchel was secured, she snuck out of her chambers before her guards returned on her father's orders. She knew they would take the main halls so Zelda stuck to the servant's stairs. She met with no one on her descent through the castle and let out a sigh of relief as she walked out of the servants' entrance.

She stuck to the walls of the sewer and took the darkest passages to stay hidden. When she reached the end, she slowly and carefully climbed out of the sewers and into the streets of the city surrounding Hyrule Castle.

Since night had fallen, no one was around to see the Princess of Hyrule climb out of the sewer grate, which also meant no one was around to question her. She pressed her back into the wall as she heard guards approaching – and fast. Had her father already been alerted of her absence?

Sticking to the shadows, Zelda made her way for the east gate out of the city. She had to reach it before it was closed or she wouldn't be able to leave until she was found again. She said a silent prayer to the Goddess for aid.

Zelda quickened her pace as she saw what lay before her. Thirty or more of the city guards were stationed by the eastern gate, and it was being closed.

"Goddess of Hyrule, please aid me in this quest!" Zelda prayed aloud as she began to run towards the closing gate. She didn't know what she could do against thirty guards, but if she could make it through the gate then perhaps it would be closed on them.

A blinding flash stopped Zelda's movements. She blinked away the light in her eyes to find her handmaiden, and friend, Impa, standing before her.

"Go Zelda! I know what must happen!" Impa said as she turned towards the guards.

"Thank you, Impa," Zelda said to her friend.

"Thank me when you're out," Impa said with a grin. "Now go!" She commanded. Zelda nodded and began to run as Impa created another blinding flash – stunning the guards just long enough for Zelda to slip through the small crack between the gates doors unnoticed.

Zelda smiled. When was the last time she had been outside the city, let alone the walls surrounding the palace?! Zelda quickly walked across the bridge that went over the river. As she reached Hyrule field on the other side she let out a laugh. She was out!

But soon, her smile fell as she realized she had no mode of transportation, other than her own two feet. Perhaps if she could climb high enough she could call to a loftwing… That was highly unlikely, however, since they usually flew above the cloud line. A horse would be her best bet, but there was no way she was going back into the city for one. Walking would take far too long, though.

But, without any other choice, Zelda began walking towards the east. As she walked, she took out the large book she had snuck out with her. She opened "The Rising of the Temple" to the table of contents and looked until she found the chapter she was searching for: 'The Portals'. She opened it to the page where the chapter began and started reading, for she wasn't able to read too much of it before her father had barged in.

"_Four Worlds connected like one, the same as the Golden Triforce: the top triangle representing Hyrule, the left triangle representing the Twilight Realm, and the right representing earth. What most forget is that there is a forth triangle in the middle: the upside-down triangle. This triangle represents the Otherworld, which few are familiar with. It is a place of evil and backward things; a place where no Hylian, Twili, or earthling would dare venture into._

_Despite the warnings throughout history, people have managed to find their way into the Otherworld, though not as easily back, if at all. They do this through Portals._

_Hyrule's linking Portal with earth was constructed in the Temple of Time. Contrary to popular Hylian belief, however, there was a catch. Two temples were built: one in the city surrounding Hyrule Castle where all and any could go to praise Hylia, and one was tucked far away in the province of Faron. Its exact location is known to few, for this is the true resting place of the Portal. It is guarded by a maze of trees and a hidden door. Those who become lost are never found._

_The Portal from earth to Hyrule was a replica of the Temple of Time built on earth, linked directly with the Temple of Time placed in Faron._

_The Twilight Realm's Portal was a mirror, specifically, the Mirror of Twilight. This mirror directly linked Hyrule to the Twilight Realm, for a copy lies in both. To go directly from the Twilight Realm to earth, one needs to possess magic to create a Portal. These black holes radiate an energy that appears blue and is able to transport anything from people to entire mountainsides through the fabric of space in a matter of seconds. Very few have the ability to create such Portals. When used by a great evil, the energy will become tainted and red, bringing through Shadow Beasts instead of whatever was originally intended._

_The Portals into the Otherworld have never been recorded throughout history, and for good reason. If a Portal linked to the Otherworld is left open, anything can go in from Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, or earth, because they are all linked with it, and anything from the Otherworld would be able to venture into any of the three worlds. The Portals have still been found throughout the eons, but were closed off right after._

_Portals out of the Otherworld, other than ones left open from Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, or earth, have never been heard of. If a Portal closes on you, consider yourself a goner, for there is no easy way out of the Otherworld."_

Zelda stopped herself from reading any more of the book. She began to process everything she had just read. She knew there had been a Portal in the Temple of Time, as well as the real temple's location, but the passage about the Otherworld… A shiver went down her spine.

Suddenly, Zelda dropped her book as the Triforce on her right hand shone like a beacon and sent flares of power throughout her body.


	5. Chapter 5 - Zant

"Move you fool!" A voice called from somewhere behind Link. Just as the Shadow Beast swept down with its huge hand, Link rolled out of the way. He looked back to see Hena and Shad running towards him. Link looked back at the beasts which were now forming a circle that was meant to enclose him. He got to his feet and tried to redirect them so he could be nearer to the temple.

Shad and Hena watched him; he could feel their eyes on him. He knew that they watched out of fascination and not out of fear for his safety, for this was proof that another world existed beyond earth. Keeping an eye on the beasts and how close they were to him, Link tried to find the human-like figure that had brought them here.

"Link, what are you doing, lad?" Shad called from his spot beside Hena. "Come over here, these things look as though they'll kill you!" He concluded. Link tried not to laugh as Shad said this. Of course they'd kill him!

"It is as if these beasts don't even note your presence… Clearly they are here for one reason," Link said, accepting the realization that these things had turned on him for a reason.

"Right you are," the hiss-like voice said. Link looked around, fear building inside of his chest. The creature appeared in the center of the circle the beasts had created. The front of the helmet looked lizard-like, with large circular, bloated eyes, a pointed triangular nose, and a long tongue that made up one third of the face.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" Link asked.

"I am Zant… King of the Twilight Realm and ruler of the Twili," Zant said.

"Why are you here?" Link asked.

"I need to get into Hyrule," Zant responded. Link's eyes widened and his heart rate quickened. "I see I have sparked your interest…"

"There's a way into Hyrule?"

"Several," Zant said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"How?" Link asked. Zant turned his head toward the temple, ensuring that only Link could see the gesture, for the Shadow Beasts blocked Hena and Shad's view.

The same red and black hole appeared above Zant and his Shadow Beasts, pulling them into it before Link could get a proper answer.

"Wait!" He called, but they had already gone.

"Link, are you alright?" Hena asked with concern as she ran up to him.

"I'm fine," Link said, still watching the sky.

"A third world…" Shad said. "Who knew? What did he call it…? Twilight… Twilight something…" Shad said, mumbling to himself.

"Realm! Twilight Realm!" Hena finished excitedly, their concern for Link over already as they left his side and spoke animatedly to one another on their way back to the campsite.

Link turned and looked at the temple. Zant had motioned to it when he had asked how to get into Hyrule. Cautiously, Link approached the double doors. With a deep breath, he opened the doors. A burning sensation exploded on the back of his left hand.

Link fell to his knees at the doors of the temple.

* * *

Zelda gasped as her hand flared up in pain, the golden light of the Triforce becoming even brighter. Something must be happening with the Hero of Time!

She looked around and saw a cluster of horse reeds. She picked up the fallen book and ran over to them, picking one and blowing into it. It sounded a high-pitched call. She removed it from her lips and looked around, waiting, hoping that a horse would hear. The seconds went by, each one seeming longer than the first.

Zelda huffed out a sigh and began walking to the east. The southern gate from the city would have been so much faster… If only it had gone under the scheduled reparations on time…

A neigh reached her ears, then the sound of galloping hooves and Zelda stopped her movements, turning around. A white horse was galloping towards her, and finally stopped before her. It was a magnificent mare, as pure white as a fresh blanket of snow. Zelda hoisted herself onto the horse and it took off with great speed towards the east.

Since she had to go to the east instead of straight south, it would take her longer than she would like. After crossing the small section of Hyrule field in the east (where she currently rode), she would have to veer south and cross the bridge over Lake Hylia, then ride down a winding path that would take her to South Hyrule Field. From there she would travel further south until she reached the province of Faron. Although she knew the Temple of Time rested in the Sacred Grove, she had no idea how to find it.

Zelda glanced down at her right hand; the glow of the Triforce was fading. She prayed that she would get there in time. The fact that the Triforce had been burning her showed that something was amiss. She could only hope that the Hero of Time was alright. She beckoned for the horse to go faster, pushing it to its limits.

Zelda had overheard many stories from the guards about Hyrule Field during the night. They said it was crawling with different monsters and beasts, more so than during the day. Zelda kept her wit about her as she neared the bridge that crossed over the large lake, far, far below her.

One particular story that frightened Zelda was the story of King Bulblin: the leader of the Bulblin race. She had heard that he ravaged villages and kidnapped small children from their homes. Zelda's expression turned hard. When she became Queen, she would vanquish all evil in the land of Hyrule. She hated the thought that this thing went on under her father's nose and he did nothing to stop it.

Zelda urged the horse faster, now past the winding path, they were coming into South Hyrule Field. If she could cross it fast enough, she would be within the province of Faron in no time.

Zelda could see the far-end of the field that would take her to Faron. A smile appeared on her lips. She was so close!

But as a force slammed into her and knocked her off of her horse, she tumbled onto the ground, the smile fading. She landed on her shoulder with a crunch and screamed out in pain. Tears welled in her eyes as she lifted herself off of the ground, drawing her sword with her uninjured arm. She looked around for whatever had flown into her.

She heard a noise from behind her and whipped around, swinging her sword into the creature with full force. The winged bird-beast fell to the ground. Zelda walked over to it, brought her sword above it, and plunged it into the creature. She now knew that it had been a Kargarok: a monster with wings that were leathery like a bat's and had the facial structures of a turkey.

Zelda sighed, wiping the blade of her sword in the grass before going after the frightened horse. She sang to it to calm it; the same lullaby her mother had once sang to her. She had named it "Zelda's Lullaby," just for her. She smiled sadly as she remembered her mother.

She sheathed her sword and, with great difficulty and pain, hoisted herself onto the horse's back. Her legs were already aching for riding so far without a saddle. But, she clicked her tongue and the horse slowly continued on its way, making its way into a gallop.

Within ten minutes, Zelda reached the edge of the province of Faron. She would have to continue on foot, going through Faron Woods. She dismounted and thanked the horse, sending it on its way. She turned around and looked at the dark tunnel of trees leading into Faron Woods. With a deep breath, she walked into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 - Faron Woods

As Zelda walked through the dark tunnel of trees, she listened hard for any sound that did not come from her. With her sword drawn and pointed in front of her in a fighting stance, she was ready for an assault at any time. She was beginning to think that doing this during the night was an awful idea. She couldn't even see the path ten feet in front of her! She needed a light of some sort, but wouldn't dare call upon her magic in such a monster-infested area.

That thought left her mind as her injured shoulder began to throb. She gritted her teeth through the pain but remained silent. She would have to get it looked at in the next village she came upon. There was nothing she could do for it, except not use it.

As Zelda walked through the tunnel, she began to see a small light, steadily growing closer. The end of the tunnel! Zelda quickened her pace until she reached the end.

She found herself in a small little clearing with a single house. The grass was extremely overgrown, reaching to her knees, and there was a single fire in the middle of the clearing. Cautiously, Zelda approached the fire. There was a cauldron of some sort of grotesque-smelling soup over it.

"Can I help you with something?" A voice to her right said. Startled, Zelda jumped backwards, her hood falling from her head.

"I am so sorry, I did not see you!" She said to the man who sat by the fire.

"No worries young gal," he said with a smile. "The name's Coro! What brings you to the province of Faron so late in the night?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I am seeking something," Zelda replied as she observed him. He had a large, brown afro which appeared to have birds nesting in it and sat upon a large stump.

"Ah, speaking in riddles are we?" He asked.

"No, it is private business… Of the Royal Family," she said, watching Coro's eyes grow wide.

"Off to Ordona Province? Or perhaps the Woods?" Coro asked intently.

"The Woods," Zelda replied.

"In need of a lantern?" He asked with a smile. Zelda gave him a peculiar look.

"Yes, I am."

"Coro's Lantern Shop can offer you just that!" He said in the voice of a salesman. "Buy one right now and I'll fill it with oil for free!"

"I'll take one," she said, just wanting to get back to her journey.

"One hundred rupees!" He said with a grin.

"One hundred rupees?!" Zelda repeated in shock.

"Oh fine… For the Princess: free," he said. Zelda was taken aback.

"How do you know I am the Princess?" She asked him.

"It would be a crime not to recognize the Royal Family!" Coro said as he prepared her lantern. "But you might want to wear your hood when you leave my clearing; there are many evil things that would love to get their hands on you," he said seriously. Zelda reached for her hood and put it back over her head. Coro cleared his throat and handed her the lantern filled with oil, as well as a jar filled with oil.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I don't need the extra oil, though," she said as she tried to give it back.

"Believe me, Princess, you will," he said. She smiled stiffly and put the extra oil in her satchel and took out twenty-five rupees. She handed him the money and he smiled at her. Zelda picked the lantern up with her injured arm, the other still holding the sword.

"Thank you again," she said as she bent down to the fire and lit her lantern. She stood up and began walking to the other side of the clearing.

"One more thing!" Coro called.

"Yes?" Zelda asked as she turned around. Coro stood from his stump and walked over to her.

"You will need this key," he said as he handed it to her. "It unlocks the gate to the Woods," he said with a glint of fear in his eyes. Zelda gave him a forced smile and took the key from him. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked to the edge of his clearing.

At the edge, she turned to the left – away from Ordona Province and towards the locked gate. She fumbled with the key until she finally put her lantern down. She unlocked the gate and thought she heard a low growl. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the lantern and walked into the large cave on the other side of the gate.

It was dark and damp inside the cave which caused the flame in the lantern to flicker. She could hear the flapping of wings, most likely coming from the winged-creatures called Keese. They were an easy opponent and could be taken down with a single stroke of her blade. She did not worry about them as she quickly and carefully walked through winding cave, lighting torches that had been placed on the ground as she went. Sooner than she would have thought, she came out of the cave on the other side.

It was dark and clouded. There were several trees, standing so tall she couldn't even see the tops. The cave ended on a bank, and three feet below there was a sea of poisonous purple gas, flowing through the air in coils and letting off a foul stench. Zelda knew she had to cross it, so despite internal protests, called upon her magic. Her Triforce illuminated as she felt the warmth of her magic blossom within her stomach. She formed and shaped her magic into a double pyramidal shape surrounding her; a protective barrier, much like the one her mother had created around her father and her all those years ago.

Zelda walked down into the gas and felt nothing, her barrier working. She had no idea how long she could keep it up, the magic draining her already. She walked fast, taking the most direct route to the other side of the sea of gas. Her shoulder ached even more as her energy supply dwindled from her use of magic. She bit her lip to keep from making any noises from the pain. She didn't need any beasts drawn to her as she weakened.

After walking through the gas sea for five minutes, she could finally see the end within sight. She hurried her pace and collapsed to her knees as she reached the far bank. Her barrier disappeared and she swore she would never use magic when injured again. She got back up, a bit shaky on her legs, and sheathed her sword. She grabbed the lantern with her uninjured arm and walked towards another gate. She pushed against it but it didn't budge. She tried the key that Coro had given her but it did not fit. She looked around out of frustration and saw a Bulblin carrying a crudely made club, slowly walking towards her. A key hung off of its belt, glinting in the light of her lantern.

She put the lantern down and drew her sword, not giving the creature any time to think about its next move. In two paces her sword clashed against its club. She fought it, waiting for an opening, and when it came, didn't hesitate for a moment as she plunged the blade into the beast. She ripped the key from its belt and sheathed her sword. She quickly unlocked the gate, picked up the lantern and walked through.

The ground, she noticed, was different. It was as if she was walking on a giant, flat tree. Up ahead she saw a little shop, which she found to be quite odd being so deep in Faron Woods. She continued walking ahead, ignoring the calls of the shopkeeper, which she noticed was a bird. She shook her head at the oddity of the situation and walked towards the edge of the giant tree.

Zelda knew the path ahead would take her to the Forest Temple which she needn't go. But as she looked around, she realized that there was nowhere else _to_ go. She huffed out a sigh as she sat down on a log, carefully looking around, seeing if she missed anything at all.

Reaching inside her satchel, she retrieved the oil and poured more into the lantern. She set it down and took out "The Rising of the Temple". She flipped to the table of contents and searched the titles the of the chapters, though she wasn't sure what she was searching for. She reopened the book to 'The Portals' chapter and flipped through it until she came across a subheading "Hyrule's Portal".

"_Many have searched for the Sacred Grove, but few have found it. Those who did took the secret with them to their graves. Throughout history, most of the people who knew the location were members of the Royal Family, but soon they forgot the exact location. All that is known these days is that it is within Faron Woods. _

_There have been hundreds of searches led by King Kaeru, but all were unsuccessful."_

Zelda frowned at this. That was her father. Why hadn't he told her any of this? Did he not want her finding out? Zelda remembered the angry look on his face when she had pulled the book out from under her pillows. He _didn't_ want her knowing the truth… But now that she had already started to learn, he wouldn't be able to stop her. Zelda continued reading, skipping all that was said about her father.

"_The Sacred Grove was hidden well by the great Sages, and left protected by the Goddess Hylia. What they put into the Temple of Time and its Portal was nothing less than their own life-force. It is said that they left a map to the Hero of Time many ages ago."_

Zelda closed the book, beginning to get aggravated. It went in circles! She put it back in her bag.

"Need any help?" A deep voice said, scaring Zelda once again. She looked around and saw herself staring at a man with kind blue eyes and light blonde hair. He wore a sword across his back and the clothing of the poor.

"I do, but I do not think you'd be able to aid me," she said with a sad smile.

"You'd be surprised," he said kindly. "My name is Rusl."

"I am Zelda," she said.

"The Princess? Well it is my honor to aid the Royal Family then! I am from the village Ordon, of Ordona Province," he said sticking out his hand. Zelda reached for his but stopped as pain erupted in her shoulder. "Are you hurt?" He asked her.

"I had a fall," she said modestly.

"If you come back with me to Ordon we can fix you up there."

"I need to finish what I am doing first," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Well what are you doing?"

"I am searching for the Sacred Grove."

"You're in luck," Rusl said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rusl

"How can you help me?" Zelda asked cautiously. It was strange that he would say he knew the location of the Sacred Grove when so few did.

"I can tell you how to get into the Grove," Rusl said smiling.

"Then tell me," she said.

"I will… But only if you help me in return."

"With what?"

"Finding my way home," he said sadly.

"But I thought you said you were from Ordon village?"

"I am, though not originally."

"Where are you from then?" Zelda asked, slowly losing patience, for she was in pain and she knew the Hero of Time needed her help.

"Earth."

"What?" Zelda said automatically, completely shocked by his answer. "How did you find your way into Hyrule?" She asked him.

"I'm not too sure, really… My wife and I, we were archaeologists searching for the secrets of Hyrule. One day we found a ruin that was radiating some sort of ancient power… Next thing we knew, we were standing in the Sacred Grove – in Hyrule."

"A Portal… That is incredible!" Zelda exclaimed. Rusl shook his head.

"No, it's not. Not when your life was ripped from your hands. We had a little son – Colin was his name. It has been seventeen years since we saw him… He'd be twenty now," Rusl said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Zelda said. "Will your wife be joining us then?" She asked.

"No… My wife was killed – murdered by a Bulblin horde just last year," he said. Zelda's heart skipped a beat; this poor man – losing so much in such a short amount of time – but he continued on. "We were completely unarmed when we arrived here: had nothing but the clothes on our backs when we first entered Faron Woods. Luckily for us, Bo – the mayor of Ordon – was out that day. He took us into the village without question, gave us a life. I was always searching for a way back home… It looks like you are the key to it."

"What do you mean the key?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I visited the Sacred Grove several times afterwards to find my way back home, but the door would not open – for anyone. I knew I needed something more, for there is a Golden Triforce painted on the stone."

"A connection to the Royal Family," Zelda concluded. Rusl nodded.

"And you are that connection."

"I will be of service to you in any way that I can be," Zelda said.

"Then let us be off," Rusl said, picking up a crate off of the ground that Zelda hadn't noticed previously.

"What is in there?" Zelda asked with a nod towards the crate.

"The way in," Rusl said with a grin. She remained seated on the log as Rusl walked towards the edge of the tree. He placed the crate down. He opened the crate and pulled out…

A golden chicken?

"What is that?" Zelda asked.

"It is a Golden Cucco – capable of flying distances with great weight upon them! This little guy… He flies like a dream!" Rusl said, still smiling away.

"How is this cucco the way into the Sacred Grove?" Zelda asked, completely perplexed.

"Well, it's not that people don't know where the Grove is, it's that they don't know how to get in."

"And the cucco can lead us there?" She asked. Rusl shook his head.

"Watch," he said as he grabbed the cucco and leaped off the edge. Zelda stifled the shocked, high-pitched scream that escaped her lips. But, Rusl and the cucco glided with ease towards a little outcropping of a branch, safely landing on it. Rusl turned around and looked at her, his grin becoming wider. "Your turn!" He called as he tossed the cucco into the air, allowing it to fly back to where Zelda was.

"I don't know if I can!" She called to Rusl.

"It's easy! Don't be afraid!"

"It's my shoulder," Zelda said as she touched it.

"You must, Zelda," Rusl said so earnestly that Zelda found herself checking that all of her supplies were tucked into the satchel and her sword was secured tightly. The sky was beginning to grow lighter as she picked up the cucco, the creature warm beneath her fingers. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, pounding in her chest. With a deep breath, she leapt from the edge of the tree and smoothly glided – just as Rusl had – to the little outcropping. Her shoulder throbbed, but she knew this was the only way into the Sacred Grove without using magic, though she still didn't know its location.

Zelda turned to Rusl, this time smiling herself. "That was incredible!" Zelda said.

"Then please, take the next jump!" Rusl said motioning her to the edge of the branch they currently stood on.

"What am I aiming for?" Zelda asked. Rusl came up beside her and pointed just a little ahead to another outcropping. Zelda nodded to him and jumped off the edge, the cucco smoothly guiding her to next branch. Zelda turned and threw the cucco into the air, back towards Rusl, her shoulder burning. He leapt from the branch and came towards her. He leaped again, and then threw the cucco back to Zelda and she followed, gritting her teeth against the pain growing in her shoulder.

"One more branch ahead of us right there," Rusl said as he pointed. "That will get us around the curve, you see," he said.

"Great," Zelda said, smiling as best she could. She leapt from branch and glided safely onto the next. She turned to her right and saw a wide opening made of stone which was hidden from view everywhere else because of the curvature of the tree. Zelda smiled. The entrance was hidden in plain sight, if one looked hard enough.

She turned and threw the cucco back for Rusl, her shoulder igniting in such great pain she fell to her knees. She heard Rusl shout but couldn't look up. Within a few seconds he was beside her.

"What happened?" Rusl asked.

"My shoulder," Zelda gasped.

"I thought you only fell," Rusl inquired.

"Well I did fall… But I was knocked off of a galloping horse by a Kargarok which had caused my fall."

"You foolish girl… You need a doctor!"

"I _have_ to get to the Sacred Grove," Zelda said, gritting her teeth.

"Why? What is more important than your well-being?" Rusl asked.

"I must retrieve the Hero of Time," Zelda said quietly.

"The Hero –" Rusl said, cutting himself off. "Has Hyrule reached its time of disparity?" Rusl asked with concern ringing in his voice.

"My father won't believe it, but _he_ was not chosen by the Goddess," Zelda said.

"Well, if the King believes –" Rusl tried before Zelda cut him off.

"He is being a fool! He will not admit what is right in front of him!" Zelda said angrily.

"I do realize that he is you father, but he is also my King," Rusl said defensively. Zelda knew there was no other way to get Rusl to listen. Slowly, she raised herself to her feet and stood tall, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"And I am your Princess, chosen by the Goddess Hylia," Zelda said as she raised her right hand and summoned just enough of her magic to ignite the Golden Triforce on her hand. Rusl's eyes widened – the archaeologist from within taking interest.

"In all my years…" he mumbled. He began shaking his head, clearly thinking. "I cannot leave Hyrule during this time! I am part of the Resistance, I can't just go running off…" He said. He looked at Zelda. "I will go with you to the Grove, but promise me when Hyrule is once again safe that you will take me home," Rusl asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course," Zelda said with a nod.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Sacred Grove

With the help of the golden cucco, Zelda and Rusl made their way across bridges that were moved by the wind, as well as other gaps that had swinging branches which had threatened to knock them from the sky. They now stood before the entrance to the Sacred Grove.

"I think perhaps I should warn you of what is to come," Rusl said solemnly.

"Please do," Zelda said as she blew out her lantern.

"It is a maze."

"Surely you know the way by now?" Zelda asked.

"It is led by a creature known as the Skull Kid through the game of hide-and-seek," Rusl continued, ignoring Zelda. "He is mischievous and changes the path every time someone – myself included – wanders through. If we are to be separated, do not wait for me, and I won't be waiting for you. He is quick to close off the paths and is quicker at stalling you. He uses these strange creatures made of nothing but wood – Puppets – I have learned to call them. As you can see, since I am standing right before you, I have not been lost. If it was not for the small lantern the Skull Kid carries around, leaving a faint glow of light wherever he travels, I would have become lost many years ago."

"Do you fear becoming one of the lost souls?" Zelda asked curiously.

"No. I do not fear anything anymore," Rusl said darkly. Zelda tried to ignore what she saw flicker in his eyes, but found she was beginning to worry about her safety. Could she really trust this stranger? Sure, he had taken her to the Sacred Grove, but she didn't know anything about him! Everything he _had_ told her could have easily been a lie! But, she found herself dismissing these doubtful thoughts. Rusl did seem like a genuine fellow… One who has simply had a tough life.

"Let's continue," Zelda said with a smile.

"As long as you're sure…" Rusl said.

"I am. I must do this."

"Very well," Rusl said, walking through the stone archway and into the Sacred Grove. Zelda followed hesitantly.

There were so many trees that the early morning light was now dimmed. Zelda stayed close to Rusl as they walked. He seemed tense, like he was waiting for something.

Suddenly, a child-like, high-pitched laugh echoed through the trees. Rusl turned to her.

"The Skull Kid is coming… He will lead us, but will try to kill us once we've reached the end. I know I said I would take you to the Sacred Grove because that is all you asked, but I knew you really meant the Temple of Time. When we reach the end, sneak through the final door once it has been revealed; I will deal with the Skull Kid." Rusl said very quickly, getting all the words out as fast as he could.

Just as he finished speaking, a spiral of leaves began spinning in the air in front of Zelda and Rusl. Another laugh echoed through the trees as a small child-size creature appeared from the leaves. He had gray skin and wore simple brown clothing and a hat, both adorned with leaves. He carried a strange sort of instrument and a lantern, and he wore a giant leaf as a cape on his back. He had pointed ears that had two rings of blue stone hanging from them as earrings and wore little brown boots. What caught Zelda the most off-guard was his glowing yellow and orange eyes, as well as the smile he wore, baring his small pointy teeth.

"Do you guys want to play?" The Skull Kid asked, his smile never faltering.

"Yes," Zelda said. The Skull Kid laughed again, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"So we begin," Rusl mumbled from beside her, his eyes already searching the dark for the glow of the lantern. Zelda caught sight of a faint glow from an opening that had just appeared and ran that way so she wouldn't fall behind. She heard Rusl follow her.

Another laugh sounded through the trees and the light of the lantern disappeared. Zelda looked around, carefully scanning all the trees for another secret opening. She screamed as something struck her shoulder. She turned around to see wooden creatures bearing the same facial expression as the Skull Kid: his Puppets. There were three of them, but Rusl already had his sword out and easily sliced through them.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Zelda nodded.

"Yes, I was just startled," she lied.

"More will come," Rusl said. Ignoring the constant throb of her shoulder, Zelda followed the sound of a strange horn. She caught sight of the lantern glow and quickly ran after it. Before Zelda could take in her surroundings, Rusl was scrambling up a tree that had been carved out into steps. The Skull Kid rested at the top playing his strange instrument. As he neared the top, a horde of Puppets fell from the trees, making their way over to Rusl. Zelda unsheathed her sword and ran to them, slicing through them with ease. They turned on her and wound up their arms, slashing at her with more force than she would have expected.

When the Puppets had been taken care of, Zelda looked to see what Rusl was doing. He brought back his sword and sliced the Skull Kid with it. A laugh echoed through the trees as the Skull Kid disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and reappeared at the entrance of a door that hadn't previously been there. Without waiting for Rusl to clamber down, Zelda took off after the Skull Kid, the light of his lantern guiding the way.

She entered the doorway and was met with a waterfall. It was beautiful. She began to walk towards it but was snapped out of her daze as a Puppet, then another and another, struck her back and shoulders. She turned on them with her sword still bared and sliced through the wooden creatures just as the Skull Kid began playing his horn again. She followed the noise and stepped onto the ledge that he was playing on. She walked closer to him and struck him with her sword. Once again, he disappeared in a swarm of leaves and a laugh.

She could hear Rusl just entering the waterfall glade, clearly fighting off a horde of Puppets. As he had said to do, she continued onwards, searching for the glow of the lantern. She couldn't see it, but walked through a new opening in the stone wall that had not previously been there. It led into a new glade which was covered with tall trees. She looked around and saw the light of the lantern fade around a corner. She ran after him as more Puppets dropped from the trees. They slashed at her before she could ready herself and ended up running from them. She could hear their wooden limbs clicking and clacking behind her as they followed. She rounded the corner and found the Skull Kid standing atop the highest tree in the small glade playing his horn.

She sighed. They only way she could reach him without a bow and arrow would be her magic. She quickly dispatched the Puppets stalking her and then sheathed her sword. She focused on her magic and grabbed hold of it, mixing it with her energy in the palm of her hand to form a sphere of golden light. She focused herself and lobbed the ball at the Skull Kid. It hit him in the face and he disappeared with a single laugh.

He reappeared as Rusl came into the glade with a bleeding scratch on his face. Together, they followed the Skull Kid into a circular glade with several stones of different heights placed around it.

"The game is over," the Skull Kid said, his smile bigger than ever. The clacking of wooden joints met Zelda's ears and she unsheathed her sword, ready for the Puppets. Rusl and Zelda took their fighting stances, prepared for when the Puppets dropped from the trees.

"As I said earlier," Rusl said in a hushed voice, "As soon as the door appears, you go! The Skull Kid will put up a fight as long as he can but he cannot hide the entrance forever. Brace yourself," Rusl said as the Puppets fell to the forest floor. In one swift movement, Rusl cut through three of the five, but five more dropped from the trees. Zelda bared her sword and ploughed through them as well, helping Rusl reach the Skull Kid.

As Zelda took on the Puppets, Rusl raced for the Skull Kid who was happily playing his trumpet. Zelda took down another Puppet as Rusl slashed at the Skull Kid.

He reappeared on a taller rock, one that was out of Rusl's reach. Zelda dropped her sword and focused her magic into the sphere again and hit the Skull Kid with it as more Puppets surrounded her. She quickly picked up her sword and slashed through the ones in front of her. But, two behind her slashed at her injured shoulder, and she felt it go stiff in pain – possibly now dislocated. She could no longer use her right arm. She cried out in pain as Rusl sliced through the Puppets still attacking her.

"Zelda, the door appeared! Go now, I will finish him!" Rusl commanded. Zelda nodded through tears of pain and ran for the exit. She could hear more Puppets fall from the trees as she left the Sacred Grove.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Portal

Zelda was shocked at how quiet everything was. She could no longer hear the clicking of wooden joints, or the child-like laugh that would forever haunt her dreams. It seemed as though everything in the world had taken a deep breath. She looked around as she came out of the strange wooden tunnel. There was a large open area and to the right of it were two giants standing guard in front of a door. Zelda looked to the left and saw what looked like ruins. She walked over to them and then climbed on top of them and faced a closed stone door that had a Golden Triforce painted on it. She smiled.

She began to sing "Zelda's Lullaby" to prove her connection to the Royal Family.

* * *

Colin couldn't remember if he heard Link come back from his walk the previous night. He had seen Shad and Hena return from the woods talking very rapidly about something, but had drunk too much with Eagus to think anything of it.

Colin walked to Link's tent to check on him, though the sun was only just beginning to rise. He opened the flap and found it empty. His eyebrows creased and his stomach knotted and flipped… Something had definitely happened; Link was always careful.

Colin scrambled from the campsite and made his way to the woods where the ruin stood. He didn't know what to expect. Maybe Link had fallen asleep? Seemed likely enough.

He walked through the woods and couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched, though he was the only inhabitant.

As he neared the Temple of Time, he could tell something was wrong. A body lay slumped in the half-open doorway of the temple. Colin quickened his pace as he realized it was Link. What had happened last night?! Had Shad and Hena witnessed what had occurred? Colin ran up to his friend who lay unconscious at the front of the temple.

"Link! My god, Link!" Colin tried as he shook him. His friend seemed to be out cold. He reached for his wrist to find a pulse.

Colin noticed a strange outline on Link's hand as he reached for it. "The Triforce..." Colin said out loud. He dropped his friend's hand. What had happened here! Who _was_ Link?

He stood up and looked inside the temple. It was still dark in the early morning light. He looked down at Link and then dragged him into the temple where he could be sheltered. Colin looked around the temple. There was nothing special about it. Other than the wide-open floor, it housed a small alter and behind it was a sealed door with a Triforce painted on it. Colin turned back to Link. He was the closest thing to a family that he had since his parents disappeared when he was merely three years old.

Suddenly, Link's right hand - the one with the Triforce - began glowing. Colin rushed over to him.

"Link! Link, can you hear me?" He shouted. Link stirred as a blinding light erupted behind Colin. With his hand shielding his eyes, he turned around and beheld what he was seeing.

The Triforce on the sealed door was shining; pure and golden light emanating from both it, and Link's hand. Where were Shad and Hena?! Colin closed the temple doors and watched as the sealed door opened wide and a soft melody reached his ears. He saw a figure appear within the light.

* * *

Zelda watched as her singing caused the Triforce on her hand and the door to glow. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a golden light like that of the Triforce. Without a second thought, she walked through the door.

As she entered the golden light, Zelda felt nothing but warmth. Then suddenly, she felt her magic surge within every fibre in her body, temporarily numbing the aching pain in her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief as the pain left while she stood in the light. She had no idea what to do, so she lifted her right hand with the glowing Triforce into the air. She felt every ounce of her magic flow into the Triforce and then all the light from the world disappeared.

When Zelda reopened her eyes, she was standing in a dark room with an open door. She realized it was the Temple of Time on earth. This temple was very dingy compared to the one in the city around Hyrule Castle.

She noticed a figure standing at the opposite end of the temple and a faint glow of light coming from another figure on the marble floor. "Hello?" She called softly.

"Who's there?" A startled voice called back.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," she said into the darkness. Silence met her ears when the person did not respond. "Hello?" She asked.

"Are you making that up?" He said. Zelda was shocked. Why would she make up who she was?

"Of course not!"

"Come where I can see you," the voice said as a door was opened, flooding the temple in early morning light. Zelda stepped from the room and moved down the steps from the alter. She removed her hood as she walked into the light. The figure was still standing in the darkness when the light touched her face. She heard a gasp.

"I am Princess Zelda," she said again, "And I have come for the Hero of Time." She finished as she looked at the figure on the ground with the glowing Triforce.

"I am Colin," the young man said. Colin… That name was familiar to her.

"Rusl's son…" She said out loud without thinking. She looked at the young man as he stepped into the light as well. He had blue eyes and long, grown-out blonde hair, pulled into a low ponytail.

"How do you know my father?" Colin asked in a shocked voice.

"He lives in Ordona Province of Hyrule." Zelda stated.

"In Hyrule…?" He asked.

"Yes. Now, can you help me with the Hero of Time?" She asked as the pain in her shoulder finally returned to her body.

"Link? Why do you need him?"

"He possesses the Golden Triforce of Courage, chosen by the Goddess Hylia to protect Hyrule in its time of need."

"So you have to take him?" Colin asked, getting almost protective of Link.

"I do, but I was injured. Could you help me take him to the Portal?" Zelda asked, motioning to the back of the temple with a nod of her head.

"Prove to me who you are." Colin said. Zelda sighed. This would cost her, she knew that. Her Triforce glowed as she focused her power into both of her hands and sent it out towards Link, as Colin had called him. She felt it envelop his body and she lifted with her mind and Link rose into the air, supported by nothing but her magic. She saw Colin's mouth drop from the corner of her eye. She quickly, but gently, lowered Link to the ground so she didn't collapse.

"Please Colin… Hyrule needs him," she pleaded, looking him in the eye. He sighed but nodded.

"If I weren't an archaeologist and specifically _searching_ for all of this, I'd think you're nuts," he said.

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked.

"Not many people have heard of Hyrule is all."

"Everyone in Hyrule knows of earth, though."

"Well… People of the earth are all about change and moving forward. All this ancient knowledge is forgotten basically when a new computer game is released," Colin said and he lifted Link, who moaned, over his shoulders.

"A computer game?" Zelda asked as she followed Colin who began walking towards the room containing the Portal.

"Uh – never mind," Colin said as he ascended the stairs and walked past the door leading to the back of the temple. "Where do you want him?"

Zelda ignored him for a moment and walked into the center of the room so that she stood upon the Golden Triforce painted on the floor. "Right here with me," she said.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Colin asked as he lowered Link to the floor who appeared to be coming to.

"I am going to activate the Portal back into Hyrule."

"With magic?" Colin asked excitedly. Zelda shook her head.

"No, I hardly have enough energy to remain standing," she said.

"You look fine," Colin said as he observed her. She pulled the hood over her head.

"I am a Princess; I must look poised at all times."

"Take care of Link, okay? He's all I have," Colin said somewhat reluctantly. Zelda smiled at him, which made Colin smile back at her.

"Of course I will, Colin. I will send your father to you too when the time comes," she promised. Colin managed a nod before Zelda started singing once again, activating the Portal into Hyrule.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Hero of Time

A golden light engulfed Link as he opened his eyes. He looked up and saw a beautiful, shining figure above him. Although she was not looking at him, she looked like a goddess. He tried to remember what happened but only recalled pain igniting within his body and then the world becoming black. For some reason he remembered Colin, but looking around him now, all he could see was the golden light. He moved his left hand and stopped, staring at the back of it. There was a Triforce on it and it was glowing gold.

In a heartbeat, the light disappeared and the goddess-like woman fell to her knees panting, her right arm limp by her side. She looked at him.

"You have awoken!" She said surprised.

"Uh, yeah…" Link said. She was even more beautiful than he had thought her to be. She had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was fair and looked so soft he wanted to stroke her cheeks, and she had pointed ears…

"Can you walk?" She asked him. Link nodded and pushed himself up as the girl stood.

"Where am I?" Link asked as he got to his feet.

"Just outside of the Sacred Grove," she replied.

"…Where?" Link asked again. What in the world was the Sacred Grove? She looked at him – really looked at him – and something like realization passed across her features.

"Oh I apologize! I have been very informal," she said. "My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She said with her chin held high and her shoulders back. Link felt his mouth drop.

"Hyrule… As in the ancient civilization?" He asked.

"Ancient? We are not ancient!" Zelda said with a laugh.

"Where am I _exactly_?" Link asked seriously, Zelda's smile disappearing.

"You are in Faron Province within Hyrule," Zelda said.

"How the hell did I get here?!"

"I brought you with me through a Portal."

"What is a Portal?" Link asked, beginning to fume.

"A connection between the Four Worlds," she said knowingly. This surprised Link.

"_Four_ worlds? I thought there were three?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"There are four, just like the four triangles of a Triforce," she said.

"But there are three triangles in a Triforce," Link countered. Zelda shook her head and motioned for him to follow. They stepped out of a door and into some sort of ruin. The door closed behind them and she nodded towards it. There was a Golden Triforce painted on it.

With her left hand she showed him, "The top triangle represents Hyrule, the right triangle represents the Twilight Realm, and the left represents earth."

"Exactly, three triangles," Link said. She shook her head and put her hand in the center of the Triforce.

"I read that the fourth triangle – the upside-down one – is mostly overlooked. It represents the Otherworld," she finished. Link's heart began racing. Four worlds all interconnected… And for what purpose? He needed to find answers! He looked at Zelda and almost sighed as he took in her beauty. She looked at him and smiled, causing Link to blush.

"So why have you brought me to Hyrule?" Link asked her. Her features became hard.

"There is a war brewing and only the Hero of Time can save Hyrule in our time of need."

"So you want my help to find this "Hero of Time"?" He asked her. She shook her head, the smile appearing on her lips again, giving Link the urge to kiss them.

"Link, you _are_ the Hero of Time," she said as her hand took his left. Suddenly he felt warmth within his stomach and a Triforce, glowing gold, appeared on the back of his left hand again. He gasped out of pure shock.

"I don't know anything about protecting Hyrule," Link said quietly, staring at the Triforce on his hand until it faded.

"I have people who can teach you. But we need to leave," Zelda said as she began climbing down the ruins. Link followed, not wanting to fall behind. Suddenly Zelda stopped walking.

"What is it?" Link asked. She threw her hand out to silence him. Overhead, a Portal opened and Zelda pushed him out of the way with more force than he expected. She unsheathed a blade that had been concealed by her cloak as three Shadow Beasts dropped from the dark, glowing Portal. Link knew these creatures from earth: Shadow Beasts, only this time, without Zant.

"Link, stay back!" Zelda warned. What could she possibly do against these creatures with nothing but a sword? He was shocked when he saw her drop her sword to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He called. He didn't get a response but watched as Zelda lifted her left hand and light erupted from it, engulfing all three Shadow Beasts at once. He could literally see the energy drain from her and ran up to her just as her knees buckled beneath her. Link caught her in his arms. Her face looked so calm.

A noise made Link look up to see the Shadow Beasts exploding into strange black dust, and then vanish altogether. Link watched in shock as the two statues on the far end of the glade came to life, absorbing Zelda's magic. He gently lowered Zelda to the ground and walked over to the Triforce symbol in the center of the glade.

It seemed as if the ground disappeared and was replaced with floating tiles. The statues jumped to life, one landing two tiles in front of Link, the other landing two behind him.

"We are the guardians of this land…" The one in front of him spoke. "Guide us to where we once stood. Only then can you enter the true Sacred Grove…" It finished. Link looked ahead and realized there were two yellow coloured tiles – the rest green grass. That was where he had to guide them. Link decided to look at it as if it were an ancient puzzle that he had to solve, which in fact he _had_ to solve, but it helped him envision what he had to do.

* * *

Zelda had come to when Link had lowered her to the ground. She now watched as the statues that were guarding the sealed door on the far end of the glade came to life because of her magic.

"We are the guardians of this land…" They spoke. "Guide us to where we once stood. Only then can you enter the true Sacred Grove…" The _true_ Sacred Grove? Zelda had not even considered that something of value had been behind that door. And now… Now she knew that Link was about to find out, if he could solve the puzzle before him.

She watched as he jumped to the tile to his left – the two statues turned opposite ways: one jumping to a tile on its right, the other had nowhere to jump, being on a single tile with no neighbouring ones. Next, Link jumped to the tile south of his current one, the first statue jumping north, and the other still had nowhere to jump. Link then jumped to the right and then the right again – both statues remaining on their respective tiles.

Link then jumped north, the first statue jumping south and the second jumping north. Then he turned and jumped to the left one, the statues jumping in opposite directions. Link then moved two tiles north very quickly, then left, and two tiles south. The statues were now in opposite corners.

Link then jumped to the right and then paused for only a moment, before jumping north: the statues landing on their original tiles. Zelda let out a sigh of relief. Link had done it! She carefully pushed herself up using her left arm, despite how wobbly it was. She stood with shaky legs and watch Link. The two statues simultaneously banged their staves on the ground causing the tiles to vanish and the door, which had a Triforce symbol on it, to open.

"Go now to the sacred place, human… We yield passage to the Sacred Grove." The Statues said, before her magic vanished, leaving them once again lifeless.

* * *

Link couldn't believe he had done it. He slowly walked towards the open door and up the stairs. He was greeted by a circular grove with a single pedestal in the very center. There were soft light rays from the sun breaking through the trees. Link walked up to the pedestal and realized it was a sword stuck in the stone. He reached his hands out and tightened his fingers around the hilt. He pulled at the sword and a faint light shone from the pedestal. As he lifted his arms, the sword coming with him, he felt a power surge within him. He lifted the sword into the air and felt as the power radiated from him – a power he had only felt before when Zelda activated his Triforce. He heard a shuffle of feet and turned around to see a weak-looking Zelda standing near the entrance of the grove.

"The Master Sword…" She said in awe. "It accepted you as its master…"

"What does that mean?" Link asked as he brought the sword down.

"You truly are the Hero of Time," she said, her voice faint. Link yelled as she collapsed onto the ground.


	11. Chapter 11 - Kidnapping

Link rushed to Zelda's side and held back a gasp as her head hit the ground. He put the Master Sword down and lifted Zelda's head. She had not cracked it. Link let out a sigh of relief as he looked at her face. It had paled, like that of porcelain now, though she still looked as beautiful as ever. He lifted her, being cautious of his sword because he did not have a scabbard for it.

Carrying Zelda, Link walked down the stairs and out of the Sacred Grove. A person was standing there, looking slightly beat up with a few scratches scattered across his face.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She collapsed," Link said. "I'm Link," he said to the man.

"I am Rusl. I led Zelda here to bring back the Hero of Time from earth," he said looking Link over. "I take it you are him?" Rusl asked. Link nodded.

"Yeah, it was kind of a shock," Link said.

"I can't imagine," Rusl said, and Link thought he detected sarcasm, though he wasn't sure why.

"You look oddly familiar," Link said as he scrutinized Rusl. "I feel like I have seen you before," Link said as Colin's face suddenly flashed into his memory. "Yeah, Colin! You look like my friend Colin!"

"You know Colin?" Rusl asked, his eyes widening severely.

"Yeah, he's my good friend," Link said.

"How is he doing?"

"Um, good, as far as I know. It's been tough growing up without parents, you know?" Link said. Rusl nodded sadly. "How do you know Colin?" Link asked, now skeptical.

"I am his father," Rusl said.

"His fath –" Link began but stopped himself short. "Colin wasn't kidding when he said his parents just up and vanished! And into Hyrule?!" Link asked. "You have to go back!" Link said with a smile on his face. "Colin wouldn't believe this!"

"I cannot go back… At least not yet," Rusl said sadly.

"Why not?"

"I am part of the Resistance. I must fight for Hyrule," he said. Link nodded, for he knew that he too was stuck here despite where he wanted to be. Link's arms were beginning to feel heavy and he could feel them starting to ache.

"Do you think you could take my sword?" Link asked. Rusl moved forward and took the Master Sword from Link's hand.

"This is a fine blade," Rusl said as he examined it. "Perfectly balanced…" He said, mumbling to himself.

"So where are we going? We have to get Zelda somewhere," Link said to Rusl.

"Right of course, follow me," he said as he turned towards a tunnel that looked as though it had been carved through the trunk of a tree. "My original plan was to take her to my home, Ordon Village, where she could be mended, but I now think it would be best if we get her back to Hyrule Castle as soon as possible. I'm positive her father sent guards after her. They will be searching," Rusl said.

"Right," Link said as he quickly glanced at her face. A very soft moan escaped her lips. "Where does this tunnel lead us?" Link asked.

"It completely bypasses the maze of the Sacred Grove. However, the entrance to this tunnel can never be found once you leave it. That forces you to go through the Sacred Grove all over again," Rusl said. Link nodded, even though Rusl couldn't see him. Really, he had no idea what Rusl was even talking about. Link had just been in the Sacred Grove and retrieved the Master Sword from the pedestal… But the guardians had said "the true Sacred Grove", so perhaps there was a fake one that you had to endure in order to get to that glade.

Link sighed as he quickened his pace to catch up to Rusl. They walked on through the tunnel for ten minutes, taking several twists and turns until it began to descend.

"This is the final descent. We are almost out," Rusl said. Link nodded, his breathing heavy from carrying Zelda such a long way. As they walked out of the tunnel, Link looked around in awe at all the trees and their beauty.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Faron Woods. Come now, take a break," Rusl said as he motioned to lay Zelda onto a log. Link did as he was instructed and gently lowered her to the log. He looked up to see Rusl watching him.

"Yeah?" Link asked as he took a seat on the log, next to Zelda's head.

"How is Colin? What kind of man has my boy become?" Rusl asked.

"Well, he sees the positive side of everything… He's super caring about anybody he meets and is a great friend to have on my side," Link said.

"I would like it if he came to live here with me," Rusl said. Link only nodded. "What happened to the Princess?" Rusl asked, motioning to her with his head.

"I'm not sure. But I remember in the Portal, or whatever it's called, she fell and her right arm was completely limp by her side. And then she did this crazy magic stuff and collapsed after."

"Yes, she had been thrown off her horse and was injured from the fall…" Rusl mumbled.

"What?" Link asked shocked.

"But I saw her get up and follow you into the Sacred Grove," Rusl said ignoring Link.

"Yeah, she collapsed again in there."

"Yes, I see now." Rusl stood as the sound of running feet reached his ears. Royal Guards began spilling into the woods from the cave. Forty guards stood before Link and Rusl.

"Stand up and step away from the Princess!" One commanded, all of them baring their swords, spears and bows. Rusl did as they said, but passed the Master Sword back to Link.

"Drop your weapons!" Another said. Neither Link nor Rusl made a move to do so. The guards began moving towards them.

"Please…" A soft voice said from behind them. Link turned to see Zelda's eyes flutter and close again. Ignoring what she had said the guards continued advancing on Link and Rusl.

"You two are being taken into custody for kidnapping the Princess!" They commanded as Link and Rusl were seized.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Dungeons

Upon arriving at Hyrule Castle, Zelda was carried to the infirmary for healing. She was kept in it for two days and had to wear a sling to ensure she wouldn't use her right arm. A week after she was released, she was called before her father.

"You sent for me, father?" Zelda asked him, standing before his throne.

"Yes, my child. Now that you are well, you have to accept your punishment."

"What punishment?" Zelda asked.

"Come stand next to me," he said, ignoring her question. Reluctantly, she walked to her father's side. He called to the guards, "Bring in the first prisoner!" He commanded.

"Prisoner?!" Zelda asked as her eyes widened in shock. The large doors opened and Rusl was dragged into the throne room and thrown before King Kaeru.

"My King," Rusl said in a bow. He straightened and looked Kaeru in the eye.

"Rusl of Ordona Province," Zelda's father began with a pause. "You have been charged with kidnapping the Princess," he finished. Zelda rolled her eyes. She had _not_ been kidnapped! "Do you deny this treachery?"

"I do," Rusl said without hesitation. The King examined Rusl for a few moments.

"Since you are part of the Resistance and you fight for Hyrule, I am willing to have you escorted to your village at once, not to return unless you have specific business and a letter from your Mayor." Kaeru decided.

"Thank you, my King." Rusl said with a bow before the guards escorted him out of the throne room. Zelda let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Bring in the second prisoner!" Her father bellowed. Once again, the doors were opened and this time Link was brought forward, his wrists and ankles bearing chains; the flesh beneath the iron was red. The guards pulled on them, sending Link sprawling to the floor. Zelda let out a shocked gasp.

"Father, what is the point of this?" She asked him angered.

"Keep quiet," he said audible only for her. Link stood up and looked around the ginormous hall helplessly.

"Father…" Zelda said quietly.

"Earthling," her father began.

"He has a name!" Zelda said defensively.

"You have come into _my_ land, put _my_ daughter into danger and expect no punishment!" The King bellowed at Link. Link simply glared at her father. Zelda moved in front of her father and looked him in the eyes.

"Father, don't you see? _I _am the one who snuck out of the Castle. _I_ got myself hurt… Everything that has happened to _me_ was my _own_ doing! Let Link go!"

"I cannot Zelda."

"But why?" She pleaded.

"If I let one criminal pass without judgement, soon they will think themselves to be invincible!"

"Father, Link is not a criminal!" Zelda said, her voice becoming louder.

"Do not raise your voice at me!" He said, now yelling at her.

"Let Link go! You are being ridiculous!"

"Do _not_ speak to your King like that!" He said, raising from his throne and towering over Zelda. He directed Zelda to her throne then took his seat again. He looked Link in the eye. "My daughter has requested that I let you go. And I will do exactly that."

"Oh father –" Zelda began excitedly.

"– You will be brought back to the Portal and sent back to earth. You will leave tomorrow at first light."

"What?" Zelda gasped, turning her head towards her father.

"Guards," Kaeru finished before rising from his throne and leaving the hall. The guards pulled on Link's chains and he looked at Zelda, before turning around and following the guards. The large doors closed behind them.

Zelda stood up and began pacing. She had to do something. But she was guarded day and night now, in her rooms or not! Impa was prohibited to see her unless there were guards around, so even she, with her magic, could not help Zelda. Link could not go back to earth! After everything she – and Rusl – went through to get him here, she would not let him go.

She started for the doors, running to them to put some distance between her guards. She was already through the doors as they started towards her and she closed them with a bang. She turned down the large hall and followed the guards who were pulling Link down to the dungeons.

As she neared the dungeon, she waited until the Key Keeper was leading the guards to his cell before following. If she was seen down here she would be locked in her room for days. She stuck to the shadows and hid behind the outcroppings of stone. The guards continued following the Key Keeper further and further into the dungeon. Why was he being locked up so deep into the dungeons?

Zelda knew the answer even as she thought the question. If the other prisoners spoke to Link and found out he was of the earth… That would lead to bad, bad things. She shook the thought from her mind.

They entered another area of the dungeon where the doors went from heavy wood to the old metal bars. She hid behind an outcropping of stone and watched as the long chains were removed from the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, and then Link was shoved into the cell. She heard his body make contact with the ground. She hid herself as the guards and Key Keeper began walking back. They started laughing at something as they left the room.

Making sure they were gone, Zelda scurried over to Link's cell. She looked down at his frail figure lying on the cold, hard ground and her heart began to ache for him. He did not deserve to be treated like this!

"Link?" Zelda said as softly as she could. Link's body jumped from fright and he scrambled up.

"Zelda?" He said, his eyes instantly becoming brighter. She reached for his hands through the metal bars with her left hand.

"I am so sorry, Link. I had no idea that my father would do this to you!" She said, tears shining in her blue eyes.

"It's okay –" Link tried.

"No it's not! It is unacceptable. But do not worry, I am going to get you out!"

"How?"

"I have had a week to observe the habits of my guards. Although they do their best, they are lazy. An hour before the second rotation outside my rooms, they always manage to fall asleep. I can sneak you out then," she said, gripping his hands in hers.

"Where will we go?" Link asked. Zelda's face fell.

"I – I didn't think of that," she said quietly, dropping his hands. He reached for hers.

"Take me to your father."

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"And show him the Triforce. Prove to him who I am and that he cannot let me go!" Link said, his blue eyes shining. Zelda couldn't find it within herself to say no.

"Alright," she said with a nod. Link smiled and Zelda noticed that he was truly handsome. His fair brown hair, though it needed a cut and a wash, fell around his fine face in the way that a prince's would. He had magnificent blue eyes that shone with his excitement. She smiled at him. Link smiled back and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. Zelda's breath caught in her throat.

"My Princess," Link said softly, looking into her eyes. Zelda felt as though she was being put under a spell. She could not look away from his eyes. She found herself to be inching closer to the bars; to him. She noticed Link bringing his face closer as well, his eyes stealing glances at her lips. Her cheek met with the cold metal bar which brought her back to the present. She backed up and straightened herself.

"I will see you tonight," she said as a farewell.

"Yes," Link said with a sigh as he retreated to the darkness of his cell, cast in shadow from the torchlight.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Escape

As Zelda walked out of the dungeon the Key Keeper stopped her. The guards were called and her father accompanied them. They took her from the dungeons and back to her chambers.

"Zelda, you deliberately disobeyed me!" He yelled once they were back in her chambers.

"You never said I couldn't go into the dungeons to visit him," Zelda said, feeling bold. Her father looked at her and huffed out a sigh. He took a seat.

"You are so like your mother," her father said quietly. Zelda's breath caught in her throat, this piece of news taking her by surprise. He looked at her for a long time, the room bathed in silence, before finally speaking again. "I'm growing old, Zelda."

"Father…"

"I need to make sure I am leaving Hyrule in capable hands," he said as he looked to the ground.

"You don't think I'm capable?" Zelda asked quietly, a spark flaring inside of her. Her father seemed reluctant to answer. "Father?" Zelda said louder.

"Of course you're capable! Just not how you are right now. The magic you possess clouds your mind," he said. Zelda looked at him, a glare growing on her face. This was the Goddess's magic! It was a gift! She clenched her hands into fists, allowing the magic flaring in her core to take over for a brief moment. That was all she needed to send the furniture flying backwards in a powerful blast.

"You dare use your curse in my presence?!" Her father bellowed.

"My _curse_?! My magic is a gift from the Goddess herself!" Zelda yelled back.

"_Never_ raise your voice to your King!" He bellowed angrily, as he raised his hand and swung it forward, making contact with Zelda's cheek. She stumbled backwards, stunned by the blow but also shocked that her father had just hit her. Tears formed in her eyes and dropped to her cheeks from the sting and the horror.

"Leave me," she said.

"Zelda, I am so sorry," her father tried, stepping towards her.

"Leave me!" She commanded with authority, thrusting her hand out and creating a barrier between her father and her, halting his advancements.

"I never meant!" He said. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to!" Zelda's barrier flickered briefly as she watched tears form in her father's eyes.

Not once had she seen him shed a tear. Not after her brother's deaths, not after her mother's. She knew he had grieved, but never in front of her. He had always remained strong in front of her… For her.

"Father, you…" she tried, but was overcome with tears, struggling to maintain the barrier that now stood between her only family.

"Forgive me, please!" He begged, his voice becoming raspy. She looked at him, showing her pain, and shook her head. "I'll do anything!"

"There is only one thing I want," she breathed, "and you would never do it." She finished thickly. Her father looked at her before lowering his head to hide his shame, leaving her chambers. Zelda dropped the magic barrier and quickly made her way to her sleeping chamber. She collapsed on the bed a disheveled mess and thought of Link.

There was no way she could let him leave Hyrule. She would make her father see that before the end. Link _is_ the Hero of Time.

* * *

King Kaeru remained outside of Zelda's doors for quite a while. He could not believe what he had done. He had _hit_ his daughter, his precious Zelda. She would never forgive him unless… Unless he gave Link his freedom. But he was not convinced that this delinquent was the true Hero of Time. He had no reason to believe it.

So he would not free him, and Zelda would get over this… He hoped. She always forgave him in the end.

But perhaps he could give _her_ freedom. Freedom of the guards, freedom to do as she pleased… Even visit the earthling if she wanted. But he would never free him. Ever.

Link would remain in the dungeons until Zelda became Queen.

* * *

Zelda listened for the twelve strikes of the clock tower before cautiously leaving her chambers. She had made sure to grab her sword and as much food as her satchel could carry, now that she wasn't lugging around that god-awful book. She tightened the dark cloak around her shoulders as she opened the door.

Zelda stopped in her tracks. The hallway was empty. There were no guards posted outside her chambers. Did her father feel that sorry? Her throat tightened as she lifted her bare hand to her cheek and felt the small swelling. She swallowed and continued through the main hallway, testing the will of her father.

Along the way down from her tower to the Throne Room, she met with nobody. Servants didn't matter, they would never tell her father for they liked her better. But there were no guards. It almost chilled Zelda. The palace just seemed wrong without the guards.

She hurried through the Throne Room and took a side passage that would take her to the far dungeons – where Link was being held prisoner. She moved cautiously in the dark passage, careful so she didn't miss a step.

When she came out on the other side of the passage she had to travel through the back rows of cells and into the neighboring rows. She approached Link's cell quietly.

"Link?" She whispered. She listened carefully, hearing his soft breathing. She walked up to the cell to find him sleeping on the cold, hard ground. Her heart ached once again to see him like that. She kneeled on the ground and reached for him through the bars of the cell. "Link." She said again. He was just out of her reach, but he shifted in his sleep, nearly lying upon her hand.

She gently touched his shoulder. "Link, wake up. I have come for you." His hand sleepily found hers and held it. His skin was rough, probably from his profession on earth. Zelda's heart skipped a beat. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay here, with her.

She sat on the dungeon floor for a while, watching the rise and fall of his chest, watching his serene face. She couldn't bring herself to wake him, to fill that face with doubt and worry. But she had noticed something during their brief moments together. When he looked at her, all of his worry disappeared and his eyes shone and he looked as if he had finally been awoken from a dream.

* * *

Zelda awoke on the cold ground as the clock struck four. _Four_! How had she allowed herself to fall asleep for four hours?! She pulled her hand back and tried to sit up, but then remembered Link. She promised that she would get him out.

"Link," she said loudly. He jerked awake, looking around wildly.

"You came," he said, his face instantly brightening as a smile crossed it. "You look so tired," he said, his eyebrows creasing.

"Yes, I uh… I came for you earlier but fell asleep," she said modestly.

"What's the plan?" Link asked with a smile.

"Well I cannot bring you to my father. After he caught me in the dungeons we had a… Fallout of sorts," Zelda said as she involuntarily touched her cheek.

"So then why have you come?" Link asked.

"I will still get you out."

"Where am I to go? We both know I can't go back to earth."

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Stay with me in my chambers," Zelda said boldly. Link's eyes widened.

"Being invited into the Princess's chambers? How could I refuse?" He said with a dorky smile. Zelda smiled at him.

"I just mean you'd be comfortable there. My servants can keep a secret and there will food, and a hot bath, a warm bed…"

"There's just one problem," Link said.

"What?"

"I'm still in this cell."

"Oh that's no trouble," Zelda said as she reached for the lock. She called upon her gift and shaped it into a key, fitting it to the lock. It clicked open, ringing through the dungeons. They heard footsteps approaching.

"That was fast," Link said as he looked down the hallway. Zelda unfastened her cloak and threw it around Link, pulling up the hood.

"Come with me. He will raise the alarms when he sees you are gone. We need to get to my chambers fast!" Zelda said as she grabbed Link's hand and made for the back passageway. They hurried through the far dungeon and up the passageway, remaining in the shadows when they reached the Throne Room. It was still empty.

"Where's my sword?" Link asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but I can have Impa locate it for you."

"Awesome," Link said.

Zelda and Link hurried through the castle, taking the servants' dark passageways to remain unseen. She could tell the alarm had been raised because she could hear the trample of guards' boots on the stone as they ran to the dungeons. They hurried up the flight of stairs to her part of the tower. She quickly pulled Link along and through the door.

She closed the door and leaned her back against it, taking deep, calming breaths.

"You're a fast runner," Link said who had chosen to take a seat on the ground as he tried to calm his heavy breathing.

"I train," was all Zelda offered. She helped him from the floor and brought him to her dining room. He removed her cloak and neatly folded it on the table. Zelda snuck a glance at Link and his defined muscles. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

"So this is where you live?" Link asked in awe.

"Yes. I have five rooms within my chambers."

"_Five_? That's incredible," Link said with a smile. "Do you mind if I look around?"

"By all means," Zelda said. Link took off without hesitation. "Feel free to bathe too," she said as she observed all the grime that had found its way to him in the dungeons.

"Thank you, Zelda," Link said. "I'll do that first."

"Alright," Zelda said, feeling timid. Other than her tutors and father she had never had a male within her chambers. If her father found out, he would be furious… But that's why he cannot find out.


	14. Chapter 14 - Rest

Link looked around in awe at all the ancient tapestries hanging on the walls in Zelda's chambers. Each one depicted its own part of the story of the Royal Family of Hyrule.

He sat on the edge of the bathtub as the water filled and Zelda fetched him a clean towel for after. He was surprised she had invited him in her chambers at all, and now she was offering him a bath and even to share a bed with her.

There was no way he could share a bed with a princess! He could find a couch in her billiards room. He would be just fine with that. Link looked towards the door and he heard the shuffling of feet approaching.

"Here is your towel," Zelda said, her eyes lingering on his now bare chest.

"Thanks," Link said as he stood with a smile. He walked over to her and took it from her. He stood before her and looked at her face, memorizing every detail. He noticed a darker spot on her right cheek, but did not mention it. She kept her eyes on the towel, carefully making sure her eyes didn't wander. What was this attraction between them? He could tell Zelda was fighting it, but Link didn't want to. He had never felt like this. Not with Ilia, not with any of the girlfriends he had growing up. But with Zelda, he wanted to be by her side at all times. He wanted to protect her.

"I will call for Impa and have her bring some of Hyrule's finest-made garments for you. I'll leave them just outside the door," Zelda said, still looking at the towel that was now in Link's hands.

"Thank you, Princess. I am grateful for the kindness you have shown me," Link said as he looked into her eyes, although she would not meet his.

"Of course," she said with a bow of her head before turning around and leaving the bathing chamber, closing the wooden door behind her. He sighed and finished undressing before stepping into the hot bath.

Being an archaeologist he was used to getting dirty, but he had never felt as disgusting as he did now! No wonder the Princess wouldn't look at him, he was a mess! He had no idea he could get so dirty just by sleeping on the ground for a week. But then again, he hadn't been allowed to clean himself, so it made sense.

Link scrubbed at every inch of him until he felt clean, but by then, the water was dirty. He pulled the plug in the drain, reached for the towel as he stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. He opened the door a crack and reached for the garments Zelda had left outside. He closed the door and examined the clothes.

She had left him light-tan coloured cotton pants and a green tunic. He put them on, hung the towel over the side of the tub and left the bathing room. He walked around her chambers and found her sleeping on a chair in front of the fire in her sleeping chambers. Link smiled and walked over to her. He gently lifted her from the chair in his arms and brought her over to the bed. Carefully, he put her down. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled at him.

"What is the time?" She asked.

"Last I heard were six strikes of the clock tower," Link answered. She slowly sat up. "Is there anything you need?" Link asked her.

"No, and please, you are not one of my servants," she said sternly as she looked him in the eyes. Link's eyes wandered to the spot on her cheek again. He brought his hand up to it and gently ran his fingers over it. Zelda cast her eyes down.

"What happened to you?" Link asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Zelda said as she moved her head from his fingers and stood up. She made to leave the room, but turned around first. "Feel free to have the bed. There's some pajamas laid out for you on it."

"Where will you sleep?" Link asked.

"I can find somewhere. You are a guest of the Royal Family and my father hasn't done a good job to show you hospitality. Have a good sleep," she finished with a smile as she made for the door. She stopped at the threshold. "Impa has located your sword," she said without facing him, "she will bring it here in the evening."

"Thank you," Link called as Zelda left the room. Link looked at the large bed and retrieved the pajamas. He put them on then climbed in, feeling loneliness creep up on him that he had never known before.

* * *

Zelda made her way to the bathroom and retrieved Link's discarded clothing pile. She quietly walked into her sleeping chambers and tossed them in the fire. As she made her way out she allowed herself to look at Link. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She walked over to the bed and picked up his new Hylian clothing, folded them, and placed them on the bedside table for when he woke up. With one last glance at Link, she turned from him and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

She walked to the dining room and sat down. Why did she feel like this towards Link? She hardly knew him yet she felt as if she'd known him her entire life! Whenever his blue eyes met with hers she found that her heart quickened and she found it difficult to breathe. But she was the Princess of Hyrule. Even if Link felt the same way about her, her father would never allow them to be together.

Zelda stood and walked over to the window. The sun was rising over the town surrounding the palace. Although she had only slept around five hours, she was not tired. She couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. She feared that the guards would seize Link if she were to succumb to sleep. She felt alert. More than anything, she felt the Goddess's magic scoring through her, and that gave her unfaltering energy.

She went into the bathing chambers to ready herself for the day. She expected Link to sleep for more than half of it so that gave her plenty of time to convince her father that he truly was the Hero of Time. She knew her father would feel guilty for hitting her for a while, and although it was wrong, she could use that to her advantage. She no longer felt the pain, but had a feeling it would bruise.

After her bath, she made her way into her dressing room and chose a simple purple gown. She then did her long brown hair, tying ribbon into the front portions as Impa had taught her to do long ago. Last, she placed her headpiece atop her head. She smiled at her reflection, something she hadn't done in quite some time. She found some brown boots and slipped them on her feet before leaving the dressing room. Then, she went to the dining room where she had left her sword and retrieved it, securing the belt around her waist.

With one last glace at the bedroom door, she grabbed the key for the main door into her chambers, opened it, then locked it behind her. She slid the key into her boot and made her way to her father's chambers. She knew he would be up. He was probably up all night battling with his thoughts. She was determined to convince her father that Link was the Hero of Time. She knew he was. Why couldn't he see it?


End file.
